deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Choose UR Fate
Choose UR Fate is the name of several Driving Events that may randomly occur during the course of the game. Below are some examples, as there are other possible events, including training to increase skills or stats. T*S*T*C Character meets another survivor who rants about seeing an oiled up bodybuilder that was 'too swole to control', ripping zombies in half after bench-pressing them. Results 'High Strength character in the party' Character feels PUMPED UP about this story and benches a nearby log. * Character +1 Strength * Character +1 Morale 'Charming human in the party' Character convinces the woman to give more details. She instead provides some great exercise tips. * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * Character +1 Strength * Character +1 Morale 'Charming animal in the party' If dog: Character makes puppy eyes at the woman. Otherwise: Character rolls over and acts all cute. She gives Character a bunch of food! * +7-10 Food 'Low Loyalty character in the party' If human: Character cruelly calls the woman a MUSCLE NERD. If animal: Character frantically barks/meows/sneezes at the woman. * Character +2 Morale 'None of the above' If alone: Character wonders what that was all about. If not alone: The group looks nervously at each other. * Nothing happens 5 Bandits Five bandits ambush the group while they are about to sneak into a zombie infested house. The bandits speak in a half-whisper, afraid to attract undead attention. They say hand over some supplies or they'll yell. * Give 10 Food/Don't have the food! (less than 10 food) * Call bluff * Paranoid Character] already had a plan * Irritating Character] tells bandits to COOL IT * Angry-Strong Character] goes on a rampage Results 'Give 10 food' The group pays the bandits their extortion fee, instead of risking the carnage. * -10 Food 'Don't have the food!' Character explains that group doesn't have enough food. 5-9 food: The bandits don't seem to want to risk the carnage so they accept taking less. * All remaining food lost 0-4 food: The bandits think this is a lie! * Same results as calling the bluff 'Call bluff' Character calls the bandit's bluff. 50-50 chance between no results and party being hurt. Good outcome The bandits were all talk, and don't make a sound when their bluff is called. The group goes back to the car as the bandits creep away. * Nothing happens Bad outcome One of the bandits yells, and chaos erupts as the zombies swarm out. Escape was messy. * Party -1 Health (lethal) 'Paranoid Character] already had a plan' Character calls the bandits on their bluff, immediately. Before the bandits can yell, Character is already making tons of noise. As the bandits panic and the zombies rush in, the group saunters away by a side route. It pays to constantly plan for the worst! *Character Wits and Attitude revealed *Character +2 Morale *party members +1 Morale 'COOL IT' If human: In a faint whisper, Character tells the bandits to COOL IT. If animal: Character farts really faintly at the bandits. Silent... but deadly. Success (charged COOL IT!!!) The bandits freeze in place, with no idea what to do. One offers a bribe if Character will just go away and never return. The bandits can give their supplies, or silently teach zombie secrets through sign language. *Choice of two random rewards (see Rescue Successful! for a list of possible rewards) Failure The bandits are, for what feels like a long time, taken aback by this. * Same results as calling the bluff 'Angry-Strong Character] goes on a rampage' With no warning and not a single word, Character runs up to the nearest bandit and punches him in the face, knocking him out. Then Character does the same thing to a second bandit before calming down. Everyone's stunned. The remaining three bandits decide they should quietly pick up their friends and leave. * Character Strength and Composure revealed * Character +2 Morale * party members +1 Morale Time Out The group gets a peaceful moment to rest in a safehouse, no zombies in sight. If alone With no one to bother him/her, he/she decides to: * COOL IT * Exercise for strength * Exercise for fitness If not alone With some spare time, they decide to: * One of IT/Exercise for strength/Exercise for fitness (50% chance to be COOL IT, 25% chance each to be strength/fitness exercise) * Mechanical Teach mechanic skills * Medical Teach medical skills Results 'COOL IT' The group spends some time just chillin'. * Party +2 Morale * Increases the Cool It! counter 'Exercise for strength' The group gets some impromptu strength exercises in. The heaviest furniture that can be lifted is picked up, then set down. Repeat until MEGABUFF. * Party +1 Strength 'Exercise for fitness' The group gets some impromptu cardiovascular exercises in. Mostly burpees, some jumping jacks. Repeat until ULTRA FIT. * Party +1 Fitness 'Teach mechanic skills' Character has 2 or more Mechanical: Character teaches everyone what he/she knows about car repair and other ways to accidentally mess up machinery. * party members +1 Mechanical * Character +1 Morale * Character Mechanical revealed Character has less than 2 Mechanical: Character teaches everyone what he/she knows about car repair and other ways to accidentally mess up machinery. He/she doesn't know much about it! It's a completely useless lesson. * Character +1 Morale * Character Mechanical revealed 'Teach medical skills' Character has 2 or more Medical: Character teaches everyone what he/she knows about emergency medical care and semi-painless dentistry. * party members +1 Medical * Character +1 Morale * Character Medical revealed Character has less than 2 Medical: Character teaches everyone what he/she knows about emergency medical care and semi-painless dentistry. He/she doesn't know much about it! It's a completely useless lesson. * Character +1 Morale * Character Medical revealed Relaxing on a Roof The group gets a rare peaceful moment to relax on an apartment roof. If alone With no one to bother him/her, he/she decides to: * COOL IT * Exercise for strength * Exercise for fitness Results are the same as for Time Out. If not alone There's time to talk, and someone reveals a lot about themself: You may select one person in your party. Results Character reveals his/her TRUE ESSENCE. * All stats for selected character are revealed Toll Bridge Bandits Bandits are guarding a retracted bridge over a river. They demand that anyone passing pays a toll. They want X food to pass safely. Normal: X = 3 + 3 per party member Deadlier+: X = 4 + 4 per party member * Pay toll of X food * Refuse and fight! * Brandish guns (present if total shooting level > 12) * Character tells bandits to COOL IT * Wits: Take a detour instead * Composure: LET'S JUMP IT Results 'Pay toll of X food' The group decides to play it safe. They give into the bandits' demands. * Party -1 Morale * Party Demanded Food lost Refuse and fight! The group knows that every single one of their supplies are essential for their chances of reaching Canada. So they fight. Normal: * Party -1 Health (lethal) Deadlier+: * Party -2 Health (lethal) 35% chance of only taking 1 damage instead Brandish guns The group draws their weapons on the bandits. They are so fast that the bandits are overwhelmed, and forced to lower the bridge. The group passes through the bridge unharmed. *No penalties COOL IT If human: Character tells the bridge bandits to COOL IT. If animal: Character farts on the toll bridge. Success (charged COOL IT!!!) This really makes the bandits think. Have they just been too greedy? They offer a gift in order to start making amends! * Character Wits and Atttiude revealed * Party +3 Morale * Choice of two random rewards (see Rescue Successful! for a list of possible rewards) Failure The bandits refuse to lower the bridge until they get most of the group's supplies. Normal * All food lost * Half ammunition and medical supplies lost * Extra gas lost (if party has over 100 gas, it's set to 100, otherwise lose nothing) * Character Wits and Atttiude revealed * Party -2 Morale Deadlier+ * All food, ammunition, and medical supplies lost * Extra gas lost (if party has over 100 gas, it's set to 100, otherwise lose nothing) * Character Wits and Atttiude revealed * Party -2 Morale Take a detour The group decides to take a detour! This is usually a bad idea. Success It takes some extra time and gas, but not too much! * Lose a small amount of gas (depends on car mileage) Failure They get lost for a full day, until finally finding an alternate route. * Lose a large amount of gas (depends on car mileage) * Group sleeps, 1 meal is eaten JUMP IT Character is real mad about having to pay bridge tolls, even post-civilization. He/she runs right into the retracted bridge, sending the car flying past. Slow car The slow car immediately flips upside down and erupts into flames, not even clearing the obstacle. * Party -2 Health (lethal) * Car is destroyed Normal speed car The car makes it over, but sinks like an anvil and smashes into the road. Chunks of metal fly in every direction. * Car's chassis takes heavy damage (may be destroyed) Fast car The car builds up great speed, hits the jump, and sails right over the obstacle! * No penalties Car with rocket boosters The car builds up incredible speed, hits the jump, and starts flying for a while due to the rocket boosters! It's exhilarating! * Party +2 Morale Trivia * The Toll Bridge Bandits event is similar to a walking event with the same name. However, they have different options and outcomes, and are not to be confused. Category:Events Category:Driving Events